Meeting the Grandkids
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: After saving her mother from execution Raven decides it's time for her kids to meet their Grandmother, her mom. She not only gets to see the happy faces of her kids, but gets some helpful advice from her mom. Sequel to Three Trials of Love. Read that to understand everything, but this can still stand on it's own.
1. Chapter 1

** Here it is people, the sequel to Three Trials of Love, Meeting the Grandkids. I know I finished that story a while back, but I did finally get to this so no complaints. This is probably going to be a one shot, but depending on popularity I may make it longer. Ok, there's not much else to say, so on with the story.**

Raven took a deep breath. She was about to take her kids to meet her mother for the first time, and it was a scary thought. First of all, what would her mother say about her having kids at such a young age? Of course they weren't her kids, more like her adopted ones. She watched them and smiled; she thought she made a good mother; or as good of a mother you could be when you're training your kids to fight crime for a living. Melvin was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon with Bobby standing behind her, Timmy was annoying Beast Boy by asking him the same thing over and over again, and Teether was eating the contents of a tool box that Cyborg had left on the counter. Yep, a pretty good mother indeed; so why was she worried? What could her mom say? That she shouldn't have to have this kind of responsibility at such a young age? It was her choice in the first place to do this, wasn't it? Besides, she was a hero, and a hero could handle a responsibility like this. She took another breath, it was now or never.

"Melvin, Timmy, Teether, come here please." She said. The three kids meandered slowly over to her.

"Yes Wayven?" Timmy had never learned to say her name properly; and every time she tried to correct him he would start crying, so she just gave up after a while.

"We're gona go somewhere special and meet someone very special." She said in her best sweet voice, which earned her some quizzical stares from the kids. She had to admit; it had hurt to talk like that.

"Is it Santa Clause?" Melvin asked hopefully. She was always going on about how things like unicorns, pixies, centaurs, and other magical creatures existed. Whenever Raven had tried to tell her they weren't, she would always ask her why. Raven's only response was that you couldn't see them, and Melvin would say that she wasn't able to see Bobby for a while but he was still real. Kids could be such a handful.

"No Melvin, it's someone I think you would all like to meet very much."

"I'd like to meet Santa." Timmy said, his lip beginning to tremble. "I want to meet Santa!" He began crying, falling to the ground throwing a huge tantrum screaming Santa. Raven covered her ears, and not being able to take it any longer, she shouted;

"We're going to see Grandma, that's who were going to see." Gosh, she really must love them a lot to put up with this. She felt Love in her head shouting "Yes we do!" In a sing-song voice, she really wanted to strangle Love right now. She did not sing. Then she realized one thing, it was quite. She looked at Timmy, Teether, and Melvin, and they were looking back at her with faces she hadn't seen since Christmas morning.

"We have a Grandma?" Melvin was asking with the sound of the sweetest joy in her voice.

"We have a Grandma?" Timmy mimicked the same sound in his voice.

"Gaba da muba lop?" Teether babbled, making spit bubbles.

"Yes, you have a Grandma. If I'm your mom, that makes my mom your Grandma" Raven told them, and that sent them over the edge. Melvin and Timmy Grabbed each other and started jumping up and down shouting "Grandma, Grandma, Grandma, Grandma!" Just then Cyborg walked in the room.

"Whoa, what's with all the commotion?" He asked, cleaning the grease from his hands.

"Wayvens going to take us to meet Grandma" Timmy shouted excitedly.

"Grandma, wait your mom? Cyborg asked confused.

"Well what other Grandma would they have" Raven deadpanned.

"Wait, I thought you had to have magic powers or be from there to get there in the first place. Melvin, Teether and Timmy don't meet either of those categories. How are they going to get there? Cyborg was scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, when I said that I may have been lying" Raven said, looking guilty.

"What! You lied to us! We just wanted to help you with those trials, why didn't you let us?" He was now furious, he had wanted to help her with those, plus she was like his younger sister.

"I told you, if you guys had helped then I would have been killed on the spot. Now can we please stop talking about this in front of my kids?" She hissed quietly. The three little ones were watching them with curiosity, or in Teether's case, staring at Cyborg's shiny red eye.

"Fine, fine, just don't expect me to not tell Robin about this." Cyborg whispered back, knowing very well Robin would chew her out for lying.

"Well Cyborg, we have to go. Say bye to Cyborg" she told her kids.

"Bye Cyborg" Melvin said as she followed Raven, who was holding Teether, to the door.

"Bye Metal Man" Said Timmy, dragging his blanket behind him

"See ya big guy" Cyborg chuckled, he had to admit; these kids were pretty cute. He turned to get his tool box off the table to see a huge chunk, along with a few tools, were missing- and by the looks of it there were teeth marks on his toolbox as well.

"Uh Raven, what happened to my tools?" He called after her.

"Bye Cyborg" She called back as she hurried off to her room with Teether in her arms chewing on a wrench.

When they entered Ravens room Melvin and Timmy hid behind her, they found her room scary. Set up in the middle was the pentacle with the candles around it, just like it was before she went to save her mother.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to sit in the middle with you three in my lap. I'm to say some magic spell and then we are going to be teleported to an alternate dimension." She knew this would sound weird to her kids, so she was ready when they started asking her questions.

"Why do we have to go to an altered-nut demon-son?" Timmy asked having trouble pronouncing the big words.

"Because Timmy, I am from an alternate dimension, and that's where grandma is." Raven answered, trying to make it seem simpler than it really was. This was apparently enough for them because they walked to the center of star and Raven joined them. She began the chanting of the spell, once again starting slow and picking up speed. The books in her room started to fly around as the room began to fill with a tornado like wind.

"Raven, what's happening!?" Melvin asked, clinging to Raven's side. Timmy had begun to cry, and pound his fists into her shoulder, shouting "Make it stop!" Then, is a blinding flash of blue light they were all in a familiar tube of blue energy. The sudden change of scenery was enough to make Timmy stop crying, he looked at Raven.

"What happened Wayven?" He asked, his voice containing a little quiver to it. Hoping the water works wouldn't start up again, she answered.

"Remember, I told you I was from an alternate dimension." They all nodded, Teather playing with her hair. "Well, this is the portal to my home. Think of it like a road between our homes, but you need a special pass to use it." She hoped this would be enough to curb their questions; the strain it had taken to keep the spell going when they were screaming in her ears was enormous, she really needed to meditate. They began to fly up the tube with Teather in her arms and Melvin holding her hand with Timmy holding Melvin's. As they reached the end of the tunnel Teather fell asleep in Ravens arms.

"It must be nap time." Raven smiled at her joke, she was glad her kids would get to meet their Grandma.

When the light faded and the tube of blue energy disappeared they were standing in the same ally way as Raven had when she had come to save her mom no more than a month ago.

"Raven, where are we?" Melvin asked, clinging to her leg.

"We are on Azarath, the place where I was born. This is where Grandma is."

"Grandma lives in an alley?" Timmy asked, looking around for someone.

"No, this is just where the entrance is from the teleportation tube." She replied.

"The teleportation tube?" Timmy scratched his head, confused by what Raven had said.

"This is where we get off the road." Raven corrected herself, she should really stop using metaphors around her kids- they were as bad as Starfire sometimes.

"So where does Grandma live?" Melvin asked.

"In that big tower over there." Raven pointed to the biggest building in sight. "She lives at the very top."

"So how do we get up there?" Melvin asked. Man, these kids were quizzical today.

"I figured we could fly." Rave said, forming her black floating disk.

"Teather's stomach." Melvin reminded her. She put the disk back down.

"Then I guess we walk." This was going to be a long walk; the tower was on the other side of town.

** Ok, change of plans, instead of a really long one shot, I'm going to make this a two shot with two short chapters. That's all I really have to say except for the for the fact that I have the sequel to my story Red X Rising up. It's called Justified so if you want to read that then you need to read the former first. As always, please R&R this.**

**assassin x 007 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

** And the last chapter of Meeting the Grandkids is up. Don't cry, it's ok, this is Fanfiction and everything on Fanfiction lasts forever. So you can read this story over and over and over. But if you don't want to that's ok, because you are reading it now. I would also like to thank my wonderful reviewers. They are Speisla Cartoon Cartoon and the guest who goes by Rachelgarf. I thank you both for reviewing this story. Now, on to the reason you came here, the story.**

Raven was panting; the trip here had taken a lot out of her. It had started out just fine, the kids had been walking next to her in the usual manner; she held Teether with one arm while she held Timmy's hand in her free one, and Melvin held Timmy's other hand. They had been walking down the street, the kids amazed by all the weird paintings and food around them. They had asked her to buy them some candy when a vendor had announced he had some. She had told them no, and Timmy began to cry. She hadn't wanted to deal with it so she bought them all a piece of candy. What they didn't know was it made them all turn purple for twenty minutes; so they had all run around like chickens with their heads cut off for the entire time, not bothering to listen to Raven.

That had been the catastrophe that had started it all. From there they had turned a stand into scrap, blown up a watermelon (though on Azarath they are white with purple insides), and sent a cart rolling out of control down a hill. After all of that had happened Raven had thought things would quiet down, she had hoped they would quite down; she really needed to meditate. It had taken them until the sun had started to sink behind the horizon to get near the tower, which was also by the Tower of Elders. When normal kids see a ghost they run away from it, when her kids see a ghost they run towards it. She had shouted at them to stop but they had gotten too close and the ghosts guarding the tower had gone into attack mode. They had chased them all the way to the tower where her mother lived, and had almost taken Melvin. The only reason they didn't get her was because Raven had put on her demon face and showed the ghosts who she was, along with scaring her kids.

The kids had run as fast as they could up the tower, leaving Raven behind. So after she had caught up to them and calmed them down she had to carry both Teether and Timmy up the stares with Melvin hugging her leg; she hated being a mom right now. So they had finally reached the door to Arella's house, and Raven looked like she had just run a marathon. She set down Timmy and Teether before knocking on the door. A woman with purple locks like hers opened up the door and a smile spread across her face.

"Raven, it's so good to see you! and who might these adorable little kids be?" Arella said this as she bent over and ruffled Timmy's hair. Timmy turned and looked at Raven

"Is this Grandma?" Arella's face went from happy to shock then to disappointment in two seconds.

"Raven, I thought you knew better" she scolded. Her arms were now crossed, a frown covering her face. "You know where babies come from, don't you?"

"Mommmmm!" Raven was blushing, her kids were now skipping around her, Teether walking, singing "you got in trouble."

"Don't mom me; I have every right to be angry with you. You are only eighteen and have three kids; you have some major explaining to do." With this she turned and walked back into the house.

"Come on, Raven has to explain something to Grandma" She growled as her kids followed behind her, still singing their song. Arella was sitting on the couch waiting for Raven.

"Sit" she said, pointing at another couch across from her. Raven complied and sat down with her kids sitting next to her, wanting to hear what exactly was going on.

"Ok mom, before you start asking questions just let me explain…"

"Oh there's no need for you to explain anything, I already know what you're going to say. It was just an accident and you didn't mean for it to happen. Well it can't be just an accident three times." Arella was giving Raven the signature mom stare, unfortunately for Arella Raven had nothing to be guilty about, so it didn't work.

"No, I was going to say in a way I adopted them. I was transporting them to a safe place when The Brotherhood of Evil was taking out young villains, and one thing led to another so now I take care of them; so they are my kids which makes you Grandma." Raven smiled confidently, she had just done the one thing that every kid wants to do; be right when arguing with their parent. The look on Arella's face was priceless. She had been expecting to be able to tell Raven off for being irresponsible, but now she found out Raven had been extremely responsible to end up with kids. **(AN: Oh the irony.) **

"Well, in that case hello kids, I'm Grandma!" Arella was back to being happy, playing and laughing with the kids. Raven walked over to her mom and whispered

"I need to meditate; can I sneak off to the balcony for a bit?" Arella gave Raven a slight nod before going back to peak-a-boo with Teether. Raven smiled as she made her way over to the balcony, it was a good idea to bring them here. That was her last thought before she began to meditate.

**LINE BREAK **_**….**_

When Raven walked back into the living room she found Timmy had turned purple again, Melvin was now wearing a purple dress, and Teether was floating in the air. Arella noticed the shocked expression on her so she explained.

"I gave Timmy the candy that turns you purple and Teether found a potion I had lying around; he's going to be staying six feet off the ground for another hour unless held down by something." Raven nodded, still trying to get over the shock of what she was seeing. Then she noticed which dress Melvin was wearing.

"Wasn't that my dress at one point?"

"Yes, it fits her perfectly so I figure she can have it, and Timmy wants a bag of the candy before you guys leave so I have one ready." Raven smiled and shook her head; her mom was already acting like a real Grandma, spoiling her kids with gifts and sweets.

"Raven, I want you to know that I am proud of you, I really am. You took these kids in and gave them a home filled with love. They've told me all about the other Titans and it sounds like they're in good hands. You're a great mother, and that's what makes me proud of you. But I do have two pieces of advice for you; one is to make sure they have fun." Arella paused, letting the words sink in. Raven did make sure they had fun, but there was more to it than that.

"What do you mean by make sure they have fun?"

"I mean to make sure they smile, laugh, and live life to the fullest. Don't let them turn out like Robin who seems like he's all work and no play from what the kids have told me." Raven chuckled at this; of course they would say that.

"Ok, and trust me, I will make sure they do not end up like Robin." Arella nodded before they went back to staring at Timmy holding onto Timmy's hair while floating, causing him to cry.

"Ok Teether, let Timmy go." Teether giggled and released Timmy's hair, floating back up to six feet. Timmy stopped crying and rubbed his eyes. Raven hugged him before walking back over to her mom.

"Hey mom, what was that other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"I was going to say you also need to bring them to see me more often" at this they both laughed, Raven planning their next trip to Grandma's house.

**LINE BREAK**_**…..**_

Raven and the kids walked into the living room of Titan's tower, the sky outside inky black. Robin was giving her the stare, meaning that Cyborg had told him. She walked over to him and before he could say anything she said

"I'm sorry I lied but it was for your own safety as well as mine." With that she walked away, leaving a very stunned Robin behind her. As she started to make her tea Beast Boy came flying through the door, his arms flailing around while he shouted

"I'm Purple!" Raven laughed as she saw Timmy walk through the door, purple and holding his candy bag. Her mother had been right; she did make a good mother.

**And there you go, that is the end of Meeting the Grandkids. No there will not be anymore chapters, and no there will not be another sequel. So right now I want you to click the review button that is conveniently placed at the bottom of the page and tell me what you thought. Any thing you want to say, say it. So, unless you read my other stories or come back to read this or Three Trials of Love, which is the first story in this series, this is the last time you will read me saying this**

** assassin x 007 out. **


End file.
